(Coco) Lazos sin Sangre
by Angieee22
Summary: Mi nombre es Sofía la familia Rivera me adoptó hace 6 años, después de que me quedara huérfana. La idea fue de mamá Coco por qué conocía a mis abuelos, por eso me convertí en la hija de Luisa y Ricardo y también tengo un hermano, Miguel. *** Acompaña a Sofía y Miguel en esta aventura por el Mundo de los Muertos ¿Conseguirán devolver la música a su familia y volver a su mundo?
1. Capítulo 1: La foto familiar

**Un aviso antes de comenzar. Yo no soy Mexicana por lo que no habrá mucho lenguaje mexicano. En cualquier caso si he puesto algo mal o se podría poner algo más por favor avisarme por privado**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo existió una familia. El papá era un gran músico; él y su familia cantaban, bailaban y agradecían todo lo que tenían; pero también tenía un sueño: cantar para el mundo. Un día se fue con su guitarra y nunca volvió.

¿Y la mamá?

¡No tenía tiempo para llorar por un músico abandona familias! Luego de apartar toda la música de su vida, encontró el modo de mantener a su hija. Puso manos a la obra y aprendió a hacer zapatos. Pudo hacer dulces, fuegos artificiales... ¡o ropa interior para luchadores! Pero... no, escogió zapatos. Luego enseño a su hija a hacer zapatos y más tarde enseñó a su yerno. Luego sus nietos siguieron sus pasos; y la familia creció igual que el negocio.

La música dividió a su familia, pero los zapatos la mantenían unida. Y esa mujer era mi tatarabuela, mamá Imelda; murió mucho antes de que yo llegara a esta familia, pero mi familia aún cuenta su historia cada año en el día de los muertos, o día de muertos como le decimos aquí. Su hijita es mi bisabuela, mamá Coco.

-Hola mamá Coco.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás Rosita?

En realidad... me llamo Sofía, a mamá Coco le cuesta recordar cosas, pero aun así me gusta estar con ella. Mi familia me adoptó hace 6 años, después de que me quedara huérfana. La idea fue de mamá Coco por qué conocía a mis abuelos, por eso me convertí en la hija de Luisa y Ricardo. También tengo un hermano, Miguel.

Mi abuelita es la hija de mamá Coco.

-Oy, estás flaca M'hija, tenés que comer más.-me dijo poniéndome más tamales en el plato.

-No gracias Elena.

-Yo dije... ¿vas a querer más tamales?-su voz sonaba amenazadora.

-¿Si...?

-Ay, eso es la que quería escuchar.

Elena dirige la casa tal y como lo hacía mamá Imelda.

-¡Sin música!-dijo quitándome una botella.

-¡Sin música!-cerró la ventana.

-¡Sin música!-gritó a los borrachos.

Creo que somos la única familia en México que odia la música. A mi familia no le molesta, pero Miguel y yo...

-¡Volver para comer M'hijos!

-¡Te quiero mamá!- dijo Miguel.

-¡No tardaremos Luisa!

No somos como el resto de la familia.

-¡Adiós Sofía!

Y no siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

-¡Espera Miguel!-dije siguiéndole por las calles.

-¡Déjame en paz Postiza!

Casi nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

Miguel... no acepta que sea su hermana mayor, no le gusta. Y yo solo quiero que él esté bien. Realmente nos parecemos, aunque él se niegue a admitirlo. Ambos amamos la música, es lo único que nos une; y no es culpa nuestra, es de Ernesto de la Cruz. Miguel quiere ser como él, piensa que hay algo que les une. Dice que si él pudo tocar música tal vez un día él también, si no fuera por nuestra familia.

-Oiga muchacho, solo pedí una boleada, no la historia de tu vida.- le dijo el mariachi a Miguel.

-No te entretengas Miguel, pronto debemos volver a casa.- dije terminando mi quinta boleada.

Me contestó con un gruñido.

-¿Cuánto es chiquita?-me preguntó la mujer una vez que terminé.

\- 25 pesos señora.- me dio el dinero y se levantó.- Mil gracias. _**(N/A) ¿Es**_ _ **mucho? Puse un número al azar, por favor decirme si está bien.**_

Me volteé a ver cuánto le quedaba, aún iba por el primer zapato, me agaché a ayudarle y se hizo un lado.

-Oye si fuera tú, yo enfrentaría a mi familia y diría. ¡Ey, soy el músico! Les guste o no.-dijo el Mariachi continuando la conversación.

Me reí, eso era imposible.

-¿Quieres ser como tu héroe? Pues inscríbete en el concurso de música del día de los muertos, se preparan para él.

Miré a mi hermano que se estaba pensando la proposición del hombre.

\- Es imposible Miguel, sabes lo que piensa Elena del día de los muertos. Nadie puede salir de casa.- le dije.

El mariachi le dio su guitarra para que le enseñara lo que sabe hacer. Pero a punto de que empezara a tocar, Elena apareció. Empezó a pegar al cliente, haciendo que huyera.

-Al menos podría habernos pagado.- le comente a Miguel.

Una vez que volvimos a casa empezaba lo peligroso.

-Encontré a sus hijos en la plaza del Mariachi.- dijo Elena sentándonos a los dos de golpe en unas sillas.

-Ya sabéis lo que la abuelita piensa de la plaza.-nos dijo Luisa.

\- Solo lustrábamos zapatos.- me defendí.

\- De un músico de hecho.- dijo el tío Berto.

\- Pero la plaza es donde la gente camina, además conseguimos 125 pesos.-dijo mi hermano levantándose.

-Conseguí.- le corregí a Miguel.

\- Si abuelita dice 'No más plaza' es 'No más plaza'.- dijo Ricardo.

\- ¿Pero tampoco está noche?

Hice una Facepalm, mi hermano es tonto. Si quieres hacer algo que sabes que no te van a dejar hacer, no les des pistas de ello.

-¿Qué hay está noche?-preguntó Berto.

\- Hay... un Show de talentos.- dije.- así que pensamos en...

\- ¿Inscribiros?-terminó Luisa.

-Pues... ¿tal vez?-dijo Miguel.

\- Para ir a un Show de talentos se necesita talento.- nos dijo Rosa, la hija del tío Berto.

\- Y que haréis, ¿lustrar zapatos?- pregunto su hermano Abel.

Hice una risa falsa y les lancé una mirada de odio, si supieran...

-Hoy es día de muertos, solo importa la familia.- nos dijo Elena dándonos dos ramos de flores.- A la ofrenda, vamos.

* * *

Nos escapamos de Elena y subimos al hueco del techo de la casa. Le ayude a Miguel a terminar su guitarra, Dante (el perro callejero de mi hermano) subió con nosotros y nos saludó lamiéndonos la cara. Fui con Miguel a su 'altar' de Ernesto de la Cruz. Le dejé tocando tranquilamente la guitarra mientras que yo miraba mi libreta distrayéndome. Llevaba bastante tiempo con una idea para una canción, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Sofía.

-¿Si...?

-Hay que vivir nuestro momento.

Levanté una ceja, se estaba volviendo loco.

-Hay que tocar en la plaza del Mariachi.

* * *

Ideamos un plan para ir. Miguel se escaparía con la guitarra mientras que yo intentaba distraer a la familia.

Miguel bajo del techo mientras que yo barría para ayudar a Elena. Se tuvo que echar atrás por la interrupción en el camino de Ricardo y la abuela. Se escondió en la habitación del altar, intente parar a nuestros familiares pero fue imposible y al final entré junto a ellos.

Le dijeron a Miguel que a partir de ahora trabajaría con nosotros en la fabricación de zapatos. Hace 3 años que yo empecé con ellos, pero como no se fiaban mucho de Miguel, me hacían ir con él a lustrar los zapatos.

Cuando se fueron dejándonos solos con mamá Coco soltamos un suspiro. Pero vimos a Dante encima del altar comiendo la comida para nuestra difunta familia. Cuando conseguimos quitarle de encima, el marco que guardaba la fotografía de mamá Imelda y mamá Coco de niña se rompió.

-¡Esto no habría pasado si hubieras hecho tu parte del plan!- me gritó Miguel,

\- ¡Perdón, pero si hicieras caso y respetaras a tu familia no estaríamos así!

Miguel no contestó mientras miraba fijamente la foto.

-¡No me ignores!- le reproché enfadada.

\- ¿La guitarra de la Cruz?- susurró Miguel.

-¿Cómo?-dije sin entender.

\- Papa... papa...- dijo mamá Coco.


	2. Capítulo 2: El mundo de los Muertos

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Se quien fue, se quien fue mi tatarabuelito! ¡El papá de mamá Coco fue Ernesto de la Cruz! ¡Voy a ser músico!

* * *

¿Dije ya que mi hermano es tonto?

Tiraron todas nuestras cosas relacionadas con la música a la basura, estaban muy enfadados. Miguel intento tocar la guitarra para demostrarles que la música estaba en sus venas, pero la abuelita le quito la guitarra.

-¡No, son nuestras!- dije, me había quitado también mi libreta con todas mis canciones.

\- ¿Queréis acabar como ese hombre? ¿Olvidado y fuera de la ofrenda de nuestra familia?-nos amenazó la abuela.

Miguel estaba muy enfadado.

-¡Me da igual si no me ponen en su estúpida ofrenda!

Elena rompió nuestra guitarra y mi cuaderno. Intentó consolarnos a Miguel y a mí, pero el salió corriendo mientras le cogía la foto a Ricardo.

-¡No quiero ser parte de esta familia!-gritó.

Me quede hay quieta con la cabeza gacha. Oí que papá le llamaba a Miguel, pero sabía que no volvería. Noté como se giraron hacia mí.

-Sofía… discúlpate con la abuela.-me dijo Luisa.

No quería hacerlo, yo también estaba enfadada como Miguel, ese cuaderno me había acompañado toda mi vida y tenía miles de cosas sobre mi familia biológica. Quería ser igual de valiente que mi estupido hermano; tener un sueño y aferrarme a él sin que me importara el resto. Pero yo no podía, necesitaba tanto una familia.

-Lo siento Elena.-dije con un nudo en mi garganta, no quería llorar.

-Ahora vamos a buscar a Miguel.- dijo Ricardo.

* * *

Corrí hacia la plaza del Mariachi, sabía que lo único que quería Miguel era tocar para hacerle frente a su familia. Le encontré junto a la estatua de Ernesto. Me vio y salió corriendo.

Llegamos en poco tiempo al Panteón de Santa Cecilia. Le vi entrar en el panteón de la Cruz. Maldije todo lo que pude ¿de verdad se me había vuelto un asalta tumbas?

Entré con él y le empuje para que cogiera más fácilmente la guitarra.

-¿Sofía? –me preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? Si vas a hacerlo hazlo bien.

Bajó de ahí y dijo unas palabras mientras que yo vigilaba que no viniera nadie. Le toqué el hombro mientras que el usaba la guitarra, haciendo que los pétalos a nuestro alrededor se elevaran.

-Rápido, viene gente.- le susurre.

Escuchamos unas voces afuera, nos escondimos en una esquina, asustados.

Miguel soltó la guitarra y se puso delante del hombre.

-Discúlpenme, no es lo que creen. De la Cruz es mi…- no le dio tiempo a acabar por que el hombre le atravesó.

Sí, lo atravesó.

-Miguel…-dije asustada.

-Corre.-dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Salimos pero ambos seguíamos atravesando a la gente. Escuchamos a nuestros padres llamándonos, corrimos a abrazarlos pero les volvimos a atravesar y caímos en un pozo de una tumba.

-Auch, pesas.-me dijo Miguel debajo de mí.

\- Pendejo.- le dije dándole una patada.

\- ¡Ay, qué horror! ¿Pequeños, estáis bien?- dijo una mujer ayudándonos a salir.

Una vez fuera, vimos que era un esqueleto. Los 3 gritamos y nosotros salimos corriendo, todo estaba lleno de esqueletos de muertos; nos escondimos tras una tumba. Nos pellizcamos mirando si era un sueño, pero era muy real. Dante se nos acercó a lamernos.

-¿Dante, tu si me ves?- le preguntó Miguel.

El chucho salió corriendo y nosotros le seguimos desesperados. En la carrera Miguel se chocó con un esqueleto haciendo que se le cayeran sus huesos.

-Ay, lo siento.- dijo mientras los recogíamos.

De repente sus partes se unieron solas, dejándonos con la boca abierta.

-¿Miguel?-dijeron.

-¿Estás aquí? ¿Y puedes vernos?-dijo el esqueleto bajito con el que se había chocado-¡También está Sofía!

-¿Qué?-dije pero no me dio tiempo a decir más. Una esqueleto vino corriendo a abrazarnos.

\- Nuestros niñititititos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde te conocemos?- dijo Miguel como pudo. Yo estaba intentando respirar.

\- Somos vuestra familia M'hijos.- dijo soltándonos.

\- ¿Tía… Rosita? - pregunté.

-¡Sí!-dijo saludando.

\- ¿Papá Julio? ¿Tía Victoria?- dijo Miguel.

\- No creo que estén muertos del todo.- dijo ella, mientras que nos atravesaba una chica.- Ni con vida.

\- Hay que decirle a mamá Imelda, ella lo resolverá.- dijo Papá Julio.

Dos esqueletos iguales vinieron corriendo.

-Es mamá Imelda…

-no logró cruzar.- terminó el otro.

\- Se atoró…

-en el otro lado.- me están mareando.

\- ¿Tío Oscar? ¿Tío Felipe?- dije asombrada.

\- Hola Miguel, hola Sofía.-dijeron ambos a la vez. Luego gritaron.

\- Algo me dice que tenéis que ver con todo esto.-dijo tía Victoria.

\- Pero si mamá Imelda no vine aquí…-dijo preocupada Rosita.

\- Entonces iremos nosotros.- dijo papá Julio agarrándonos.

Nos llevaron al final del cementerio donde había un puente de pétalos.

-Wow.-dije sin parar de mirarlo.

Lo atravesamos un poco asustados, Dante salió corriendo y Miguel le siguió mientras que yo me quedaba con mis difuntos familiares.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté.

\- A la tierra de los muertos, claro.-dijo tía Victoria.

-¿Cómo?

\- ¿No es un sueño verdad?- me interrumpió Miguel.- ¿En serio siguen aquí?

-¿Creíste que no era así?-preguntó tía Victoria.

\- Pues no sé, creía que era una de esas mentiras que los adultos dicen a los niños, como las vitaminas.

\- Miguel, las vitaminas si son reales.- le dije.

\- Blablabla.- me contestó.

Solté una risita, no iba a cambiar. La gente se nos quedaba mirando así que nos pusimos la capucha de la chaqueta para que no se viera tanto que estábamos vivos.

-¡Alebrijes!-dije.

\- Guían a las almas en su viaje.- me explico tía Rosita.

Llegamos a la entrada del mundo de los muertos y nos pusimos en la fila de ingresos. Me quede mirando la fila para pasar al puente, cuando vi a Frida Kahlo. El detector dio negativo y un hombre se quitó el disfraz, luego intento cruzar el puente, pero empezó a hundirse y los policías le sacaron de ahí.

-Nunca se cansará.- oí que susurraba Oscar, o Felipe; nunca aprenderé a diferenciarlos.

\- Bienvenidos amigos, ¿algo que declarar?- preguntó el guardia.

\- Pues ya que lo pregunta… algo.- dijo papá Julio dejándonos al descubierto.

-Hola.- dijo Miguel.

Al esqueleto se le cayó la mandíbula, no lo voy a superar en mi vida.


	3. Capítulo 3: Maldición

Entramos en una especie de estación donde había muchos esqueletos haciendo quejas. Nos acercamos hacia una señora que estaba pegando con su zapato el ordenador de una empleada.

-Mamá Imelda…- le llamó papá Julio.

Ella le apuntó con su zapato.

-Ay, mi familia. No quieren dejarme cruzar el puente. Díganle a esta mujer y a su horrible máquina que mi foto si está en la ofrenda.-dijo volviendo a calzarse.

Podre Julio, su suegra tenía que ser ella.

-Bueno, es que nunca llegamos a la ofrenda. Antes nos encontramos a…-volvió a apartarse.

-¿Miguel? ¿Sofía?-preguntó extrañada.

-Mamá Imelda…jejeje.-dijo asustado mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar nos interrumpieron.

-¿Son la familia Rivera?

* * *

-Están hechizados.

\- ¿Qué?-dije.

-El día de los muertos es cuando se les da algo a los muertos, no cuando se les quita.

Le lancé una mirada de odio a Miguel, o sí, definitivamente era imbécil.

-Pero yo no robé esa guitarra.-dijo.

-¿Qué?-soltó Imelda espantada.- ¿Guitarra?

\- Era de mi tatarabuelo, a él le habría hecho feliz dármela.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah. Aquí nadie habla de ese… músico.-hizo un gesto de desprecio.- Está muerto para la familia.- dijo mamá Imelda cruzándose de brazos.

\- También ustedes están muertos.- dije, Miguel se rió un poco por mi frase.

Dante le robó la comida al Señor, haciendo que estornudara.

-¿Esté alebrije de quién es?

\- Solo es Dante.- dije cogiéndolo.

\- La verdad no creo que sea un alebrije.- dijo tía Rosita.

\- Parece un perro normal y corriente…

\- o una salchicha que pasó por una parrilla.- dijeron los gemelos. Todos menos mamá Imelda, tía Victoria y el hombre reímos.

\- Como sea, soy terriblemente alérgico.

\- Pero si Dante no tiene ni un pelo señor.-dijo Miguel.

\- Y yo no tengo nariz, así son las cosas.

Me quedé pensando en esa estupidez y rápidamente agite la cabeza, no merecía la pena volverme loca.

-Pero nada de esto explica por qué yo no crucé está vez.- volvió al tema principal mamá Imelda.

Me aparté lentamente de delante y me escondí tras los gemelos, no quería estar en el centro de esta pelea. Miguel sacó la foto lentamente del bolsillo.

-¡Quitaste mi foto de la ofrenda!-gritó mamá Imelda.

\- ¡Fue un accidente!

-¿Cómo lo regresamos?-dijo desesperada Imelda.

\- Al ser una falta familiar. -comenzó.- Ddeshacer una falta familiar requiere hacer que tu familia te bendiga, si tu familia te bendice, el resto en teoría volverá a ser normal. Pero hazlo antes del amanecer.

\- ¿Al amanecer que sucede? - preguntó Miguel.

\- Hijo le. Tu dedo.- le dijo papá Julio.

El dedo de Miguel comenzaba a ser de huesos. Mire mis manos, me estaba pasando lo mismo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué hay que hacer?- dije acercándome de golpe.

\- Tu familia está aquí, te dará su bendición aquí y ahora.

Se bajó de la silla y se puso a buscar algo en el suelo, luego cogió un pétalo de la falda de Rosita y se lo dio a mamá Imelda. Después hizo que Miguel y yo nos tomáramos de la mano y nos puso delante de la tatarabuela.

-Usted mire a los vivos y diga sus nombres.

-Miguel, Sofía.- dijo mamá Imelda sin mucho ánimo.

-Justo así, ahora diga 'os otorgo mi bendición'.

\- Os otorgo mi bendición.-el pétalo comenzó a brillar.- Os otorgo mi bendición para ir a casa, poner mi foto de vuelta en la ofrenda y no volver a tocar música nunca.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oiga no es justo!- dijo Miguel.

-Ella tiene derecho a otorgar la condición que desee.-dijo el hombre.

-Bien.-aceptó a regañadientes.

-Ahora dele el pétalo a Miguel.

Miguel tomo el pétalo, pero solo el volvió. Yo me quede con cara de tonta junto al resto.

-¿Por qué no he vuelto?

No dio a contestar, 10 segundos después Miguel volvió con nosotros.

-Solo dos segundos y ya rompiste tu promesa.-le gritó mamá Imelda olvidándose de mi ligero problema.

\- Pero no es justo, es mi vida, tú ya tuviste la tuya.

Recogió un pétalo y fue pidiéndole su bendición al resto de la familia, por último llego a mí.

-Ahhh.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- No lo hagas más difícil M'hijo. Regresas a mi manera o no regresas.

-¿Tú odias la música de ese modo?

-No voy a dejar que sigas la misma ruta que él.-le dijo mamá Imelda.

Miguel se dio la vuelta a mirar una cosa. La familia intentó convencerle de que hiciera caso a mamá Imelda. Tuve una ligera idea de lo que iba a hacer pero estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Tanto le afectó a mamá Imelda el abandono de su marido? Siempre había oído que le hizo frente valientemente, pero le notaba cierta mirada de dolor.

-Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño un segundo.-dijo Miguel escapándose junto a Dante.

\- ¿Y si le decimos que no hay baños en la tierra de los muertos?-preguntó el señor.

Me acerqué a él para preguntarle lo que me había quedado pendiente.

-¿Entonces por qué no volví con Miguel?

\- Bueno aquí pone que no sois familia de sangre.-dijo leyendo un papel.

\- Me adoptaron cuando tenía 9 años.-dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues en ese caso debe darte tu bendición tu familia de sangre.

\- ¿No hay otra opción? No tengo familia muerta en Mexico.

-Umm… ese sí que es un problema. Tal vez si consigues que Miguel te quiera en su vida puedas volver.

Genial. No me ha querido durante 6 años, me va a querer en una noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: La historia

Salimos todos juntos en busca de Miguel. Mamá Imelda usó a su alebrije, Pepita, para rastrear a mi hermano. Después de un par de horas andando, tuvimos que parar porque a pesar de ser muertos, también se cansaban. Me senté en el suelo junto al banco donde estaban Felipe y Oscar. Vi a mamá Imelda hablando enfadada con el resto de la familia, era mi oportunidad.

-Oigan tío Felipe, tío Oscar.

-Dinos…

-chamaca.

-¿Ustedes conocieron al marido de mamá Imelda?-pregunté en un susurro.

-Sí, vivíamos con ellos….

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Volví a mirar a mamá Imelda para asegurarme de que no me iba a oír y entonces les pregunté.

-¿Podrían decirme como le afectó su marcha?

-Como se entere Imelda…

-nos va a matar.-dijeron asustados.

-Desde aquí no nos oirá. Por favor…-dije haciendo un pucherito.

-Está bien.-dijeron ambos.

 _"_ _Antes de que naciera Coco se pasaban el día cantando y bailando. Él siempre quiso ser un músico famoso, y cuando se le mostró la oportunidad de triunfar junto a su mejor amigo marchó. Dejando a ambas mujeres solas._

 _Al principio todo fue muy tenso, en casa nadie podía hablar de él. La gente murmuraba cada vez que la veían, pero ella se mantuvo indiferente. Sufrió mucho, pero nunca ha permitido que la consuelen."_

* * *

 **Un capítulo cortito pero creo que era necesario para el siguiente.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Música

Pepita nos llevó debajo de un puente, allí encontramos varios botes de maquillaje y unas huellas.

-Es una bota Rivera.-dijo papá Julio observándola de cerca.

-Talla 25…

-y medio.-dijeron los gemelos.

-Pronadora.-sentenció Victoria.

-Miguel…-declaró Imelda.

-¿Qué pedo?- solté de golpe. -¿Cómo se supone que pueden hacer eso?

Mamá Imelda me miró y recogió el maquillaje del suelo.

-Tal vez sea una buena idea…

Di un paso atrás. No, no la era, odio el maquillaje.

* * *

Llegamos a una plaza donde estaban celebrando una especie de competición, todos nos separamos para buscar a Miguel. De fondo se escuchaba 'Un poco loco', mire al escenario y ahí estaba la capucha roja que reconocería en cualquier parte; cantando con otro esqueleto. Era la única que los había visto, pero preferí no decir nada y que Miguelito disfrutara.

 **(N/A: Buscar Hector y Miguel cantando Un poco loco)**

 **(Esqueleto→E) (Miguel→M)**

 **E: Chiflado tú me vuelves,**

 **eso está un poco loco.**

 **Tu mente me despega,**

 **M: Tu siempre con ideas.**

 **E y M: ¡Con mi cabeza juegas!**

 **Todo es…**

 **¡un poco loco!**

Empezaron a lanzar gritos de mariachis, estaban disfrutando mucho su actuación.

 **E y M: ¡Un poquitititititititito loco!**

Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y luego recordé a que había venido. Fui a ver con más detalle la competición y me acerqué a preguntarle una chica con una lista a ver que era.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría explicarme cual es el premio?

\- El ganador podrá ir a la fiesta de Ernesto de la Cruz.

Sonreí, eso era lo que quería.

\- ¿Aún se puede apuntar?

\- Necesitas un instrumento M'hija.

\- O sí, tengo uno.-dije rápidamente.

\- Entonces te apuntaré en último lugar, aún quedan muchas actuaciones.

Luego me volví con mamá Imelda y la presentadora salió al escenario.

\- Damas y caballero, tengo que dar un aviso de emergencia: Por favor ayuden a encontrar un niño vivo, responde a nombre de Miguel. Hace algunas horas escapó de su familia, solo quieren llevarlo de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos.

Vi corriendo a Miguel y avise a Imelda. Ambas subimos encima de Pepita y le perseguimos por el aire, luego bajamos y le bloqueamos el camino.

\- ¡Ya déjate de tonterías Miguel, te voy a otorgar mi bendición y volverás a casa!- le dijo mamá Imelda.

\- ¡No quiero su bendición!- gritó mientras corría.

\- ¡Espera Miguel!- dije.

Le seguimos escaleras arriba hasta que llegamos a una verja y no podíamos cruzar. Este es uno de los momentos en el que preferiría no haber pegado el estirón.

\- ¡Estoy tratando de salvar tu vida!- le dijo Imelda.

\- ¡Arruinas mi vida!

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada.

\- ¡La música es lo único que me hace feliz y tu… quieres quitarme eso! ¡Nunca vas a entender!- dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡Miguel…!- le llamé.

Una voz melodiosa me interrumpió, haciendo que mirara a la mujer de mi lado.

" **Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona,**

… **no dejaré de quererte…"**

Miguel se paró al igual que yo, esa era mi canción favorita y no esperaba que mamá Imelda la cantara.

\- Creí que odiabas la música…- le dije.

\- Oh, yo la adoraba.- dijo con una mirada de nostalgia.- Jamás olvide esa emoción. Cuando mi esposo tocaba, yo cantaba con él y el resto no era importante.- suspiró.- Pero cuando nació Coco encontré algo nuevo en mi vida con más importancia que la música. Yo quería echar raíces, él quería cantar para el mundo. Los dos hicimos sacrificios para alcanzar nuestros sueños, ahora tú debes decidir.

\- Pero no quiero que me hagan elegir. ¿Por qué no me apoyas tú? Eso es lo que hacen las familias apoyarse, pero jamás lo harás.- dijo Miguel yéndose.

Ambas nos quedamos allí calladas. Miguel tenía razón e Imelda lo sabía.

\- Vamos.- le dije tomándola de la mano sonriente.- Se dónde estará.

* * *

Volvimos a la plaza y la dejé sentada en unas cajas, mientras me acerqué a una orquesta, Los Chachalacos.

\- ¿Me podrían ayudar con una cosa?

Me acerqué de nuevo a mamá Imelda, parecía enfadada.

-Sé que me vas a odiar, pero por favor escucha, es lo único que se me ocurre para ayudar a Miguel.

* * *

Salí al escenario junto al resto del grupo. Me puse frente al micrófono y busque con la mirada a mamá Imelda. Ella se veía indiferente o enfadada. Tomé aire, estaba nerviosa pero debía hacerlo.

 **(N/A: Buscar la Bikina por Karol Sevilla)**

" **Solitaria, camina la bikina**  
 **Y la gente se pone a murmurar**  
 **Dicen que tiene una pena**  
 **Dicen que tiene una pena, que la hace llorar"**

Canté dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. La gente aplaudía al ritmo de la música.

" **Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**  
 **No permite la quieran consolar**  
 **Pasa luciendo su real majestad"**

Hice una reverencia mientras miraba a Imelda.

" **Pasa, camina y los mira sin verlos jamás**

 **¡La Bikina, tiene pena y dolor!**  
 **La Bikina, no conoce el amor"**

" **Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**  
 **No permite la quieran consolar**  
 **¡Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue!**  
 **Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él"**

Canté sonriente mientras la miraba, casi parecía que se estaba emocionando. Pero es Imelda, eso es imposible ¿no?

" **¡La Bikina, tiene pena y dolor!**  
 **La Bikina, no conoce el amor**

 **¡Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**  
 **No permite la quieran consolar**  
 **Dicen que alguien ya vino Y se fue!**

 **¡Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él!**  
 **¡Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él!**  
 **¡Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él!"**

Bajé de la tarima entre aplausos y silbidos. Felicite a mis compañeros y les di las gracias por las molestias. Me giré a ver a mamá Imelda, no podría describir como estaba.

-Yo…- intente decir.  
\- Cantas bien, y es una bonita canción.- me soltó.  
\- Gracias…- dije  
\- ¿Es tuya?- asentí nerviosa.- Ha estado bien, pero eso no nos va a ayudar a ir a por Miguel.

Le explique mi plan y nos subimos en Pepita para ir a la torre de la Cruz.

\- ¿Cómo es que quiere ir a donde de la Cruz?- me preguntó a punto de llegar.

La miré extrañada ¿no estaba claro?

\- Pues porque el tatarabuelo está allí.- dije como si fuera lo más claro del mundo.  
\- Dudo que Héctor esté allí.- dijo.  
\- ¿Héctor?- pregunté extrañada.  
\- Aunque claro, pensándolo bien como se fueron juntos tal vez sí que esté allí.- dijo ignorándome.

Mierda, nos equivocamos de abuelo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Ernesto de la Cruz

**Ahora comienzan capítulos un poco más pequeños por que no me gustaba que la historia fuera tan corta.**

* * *

Recogí la guitarra del suelo y ayude a Miguel a levantarse.

\- ¿De verdad creías que pasarías así hermano?  
\- ¿Tienes una idea mejor Postiza?- me dijo con un notable rintintin.

Sonreí, a una Rivera no se le toma el pelo.

* * *

Chasquee los dedos y Miguel salió expulsado del instrumento. Le miré divertida, esto iba a quedar como anécdota.

* * *

\- Repasemos el plan.- me dijo Miguel.- Buscamos a de la Cruz, le pedimos su bendición y volvemos a casa.  
\- Miguel, tengo que decirte una cosa importante. De la Cruz…

En ese momento la gente empezó a murmurar diciendo que de la Cruz estaba ahí y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¡Señor de la Cruz!- gritó Miguel persiguiéndole.

* * *

Entramos en la fiesta de De la Cruz. Seguíamos corriendo detrás de él, o al menos Miguel por que yo solo intentaba pararle. Como Miguel no conseguía llamar la atención de Ernesto se subió a la parte más alta de la barandilla de las escaleras, cogió su guitarra y me miro con una sonrisita.

\- No. Escúchame Miguel.- le dije.

Él hizo un grito de Mariachi y una vez que detuvieron la música comenzó a tocar.

\- ¡Miguel! -susurre.

 **(N/A: Buscar Coco - El Mundo es mi Familia (Español Latino)**

 **M: "Señoras y señores,**  
 **Buenas tardes, buenas noches."**

Me miró y no me quedo otra opción.

 **S:"Buenas tardes, buenas noches**  
 **Señoritas y Señores"**

 **M y S: "Esta noche están aquí**  
 **Es mi pasión Que alegría.**  
 **Pues la música es mi lengua**  
 **Y el mundo es mi familia.**

 **Pues la música es mi lengua**  
 **Y el mundo es mi familia."**

Coincidimos con la película que se emitía en una de las pantallas, haciendo que nosotros y Ernesto cantáramos a la vez.

 **M, S y E: "Pues la música es mi lengua**  
 **Y el mundo es mi familia."**

Paré de cantar al ver que íbamos hacia la piscina, intente parar a Miguel, pero irremediablemente se cayó. Solo mi tonto hermano no se habría dado cuenta de la piscina.

Ernesto de la Cruz se tiró a por Miguel mientras que yo recogía la guitarra.

¿Qué? Cada uno a por lo que le importa.

Cuando le sacó, su maquillaje se había borrado, me puse junto a él.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño niño?- preguntó, luego vio que Miguel estaba vivo.- ¿Eres tú? Tú eres el muchacho, el que proviene de la tierra de los vivos.  
\- Tu… ¿ya sabías de mí?- preguntó extrañado Miguel.  
\- Eres de lo que todo el mundo ha estado hablando.- se rió.- ¿Pero a que has venido aquí?  
\- Soy Miguel y ella es Sofía, mi hermana.- dijo señalándome para luego ponerse de rodillas.- Tu, tu, soy tu tataranieto.  
\- ¿Yo, tengo un tataranieto?- dijo entre los susurros de asombro del resto de los invitados.  
\- Necesitamos tú bendición. Y así volvemos a nuestra casa para ser músicos, igual que tú. El resto de nuestra familia no quiere escuchar, pero esperaba que tú sí.  
\- Mi muchacho… con el talento que tienes claro que sí.

Miguel se dispuso a abrazarle. ¿Ahora como lo hago?


	7. Capítulo 7: La Verdad

Me escondí detrás de una de las columnas mientras escuchaba la pelea entre Ernesto y Héctor, el esqueleto con el que había cantado Miguel y más concretamente nuestro tatarabuelo. Al parecer todas las canciones habían sido escritas por Héctor y cuando él murió Ernesto se las adueño.

Miguel y Héctor habían hecho un pacto para que mi hermano llevara su foto a la tierra de los vivos y que así pudiera cruzar el puente para estar con su hija y no fuera olvidado. Ernesto había envenenado el trago de Héctor, lo que le provocó la muerte justo cuando había decidido volver con su familia.

Los guardias se llevaron a Héctor a rastras y yo les seguí porque sabía que Imelda me estaría vigilando. Andamos un rato hasta que llegamos a una especie de enorme pozo y le tiraron. Cuando se fueron me acerqué al borde, pero alguien me empujo, haciendo que me cayera al agua.

Nadé a la orilla y vi como habían tirado también a Miguel, él se puso a gritar en busca de ayuda, mientras que yo buscaba a Héctor.

\- ¡Deja de gritar y ayúdame!- le dije cargando a Héctor.  
\- Ay, Héctor.- dijo abrazándole.- Tenías razón, debí volver con mi familia. No querían que fuera como de la Cruz. – dijo llorando.- Pero no hice caso, les dije que daba igual si se olvidaban de mí, que ni siquiera quería estar en su absurda ofrenda. Debí de haber escuchado a Sofía.

Hombre, por fin se da cuenta.

Me aparte para mirar al cielo a ver si veía a algún alebrije. Volví a mirarles cuando oí que Héctor convulsionaba, le estaban olvidando, mamá Coco le estaba olvidando. De repente Héctor empezó a hablar sobre su hija y Miguel entendió que él era su tatarabuelo.

Empezaron a gritar que eran familia, estaban felices. Luego se acordaron de mí y Miguel vino corriendo a abrazarme.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste Sofía? ¡Héctor es nuestro tatarabuelo!  
\- Sí, lo sé. Es lo que llevo intentando decirte toda la fiesta pendejo.- le dije enfadada.

Se puso una mano en la nuca y rió nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de mi frase.  
\- Hablé con mamá Imelda.

Asintió con la cabeza entendiendo. Héctor se acercó a nosotros y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué haces chamaca?  
\- 1…- empecé a contar.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó está vez a Miguel.  
\- 2 y…  
\- No lo sé.- contestó.  
\- 3

Justó apareció Pepita rugiendo y haciendo que lloviera en la cueva. Me reí y se vio encima del alebrije a mamá Imelda riéndose también.

\- ¡Imelda!- dijo Héctor.  
\- Héctor.- contestó ella no tan contenta.  
\- Que linda estás.- dijo nervioso.

Le guiñe un ojo a la abuela, Héctor tampoco era tan malo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Pelea de amor

Volvimos volando sobre Pepita. Imelda manejaba mientras que Miguel y yo nos agarrábamos al alebrije y Héctor iba como podía en la cola. Dante se volvió multicolor y le salieron unas graciosas alas, intentó volar pero no pudo, haciendo que se cayera desde el cielo, al final le vimos volando y ambos soltamos un suspiro. Si os soy sincera, no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ese chucho.

* * *

Llegamos junto al resto de nuestra familia y nos llenaron de besos y abrazos. Mamá Imelda abrazó con fuerza a Miguel y luego se acordó de papá Héctor.

\- Tu… ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que rechazarte?

Me sentí mal por él, amaba a su familia pero cometió un error imperdonable.

\- Imelda…  
\- ¡No quiero tener nada contigo! ¡Ni en vida, ni en muerte! ¡Yo pasé décadas protegiendo a mi familia de tus errores! ¡Ellos pasan 5 minutos contigo y tengo que sacarlos de un agujero!  
\- Héctor no hizo que cayera, el entro ahí por mí. Solo intento regresarme a casa y yo no quise escucharle. Pero él tenía razón, nada es más importante que la familia.- Imelda reaccionó ante esas palabras.- Está vez si aceptare tu bendición y tus condiciones. Pero antes tengo que buscar a de la Cruz y quitarle la foto de Héctor, para que se encuentre con Coco allá. ¡Héctor debe estar en la ofrenda es parte de la familia!- intento defenderle Miguel.  
\- ¡Abandono a su familia!  
\- ¡Trató de volver contigo y con Coco, pero de la Cruz lo enveneno!- dije está vez yo.  
\- Es cierto Imelda.- dijo el, se le veía arrepentido.

Parecía conmocionada, pero volvió a su semblante enfadado.

\- ¡Y que si eso es verdad! ¡Huyes y me dejas con una niña que cuidar y de pronto esperas que te perdone!  
\- Imelda…- intentó decirle, pero su cuerpo volvió a brillar.  
\- ¡Héctor!- dijimos Miguel y yo.

Los dos nos arrodillamos junto a él y le ayudamos a incorporarse.

\- No me queda tanto tiempo…es Coco…- dijo.  
\- Te está olvidando.- dijo Imelda con pena.

Conseguimos levantarle y se apoyó en nuestros hombros, entre los dos no era muy difícil.

\- Tú tal vez no lo perdones, pero no hay que olvidarlo.- dijo Miguel.

Imelda soltó un suspiro, esto debía de costar mucho.

\- Yo si quería olvidarte, quería que Coco también te olvidara, pero…  
\- Es culpa mía, no tuya. Perdóname Imelda.- le interrumpió Héctor.

Hizo un silencio y luego habló.

\- Miguel, si te ayudamos a buscar su foto regresarás a casa. No más música.  
\- La familia es primero.- contestó él, yo también asentí.  
\- Yo no te perdono, pero voy a salvarte.- le dijo Imelda.


	9. Capítulo 9: Dueto de mujeres

Todos nos disfrazamos de Fridas y nos colamos junto al resto de bailarinas. Luego cuando estuvimos solos volvimos con nuestra ropa normal.

\- ¿Todos recuerdan el plan?- preguntó Miguel.  
\- Buscar la foto de Héctor.- dijo tía Victoria.  
\- Dársela a los niños.- dijo papá Julio.  
\- Enviarles a casa.- terminó Imelda.  
\- ¿Tienen sus pétalos?- dijo Héctor.

Todo el mundo sacó el suyo y salimos corriendo por él pasillo.

\- Ahora solo hay que encontrar a de la Cruz.- dijo mamá Imelda delante de todos nosotros.  
\- ¿Si?- dijo Ernesto asustándola.- ¿Te conozco?

Ella se sacó su zapato y le arreó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Es por acabar con el amor de mi vida!  
\- ¿Qué, quién?  
\- Ella se refiere a mi.- dijo Héctor saliendo de nuestro escondite.- ¿Soy el amor de tu vida?  
\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Sigo enfadada contigo!  
\- ¿Héctor?- preguntó extrañado de la Cruz.

Mamá Imelda le volvió a pegar.

\- ¡Y eso es por intentar acabar con mis nietos!  
\- ¡Ella está hablando de nosotros!- dijimos Miguel y yo a la vez.  
\- ¡Tú…! Aguarda, ¿eres nieto de Héctor?  
\- ¡La foto!- dije

Todos nos juntamos y el huyo asustado. Corrimos detrás de él, pero rápidamente él tiró unas cabezas para tomar ventaja. Luego llamó a sus guardias, quienes se acercaron a nosotros. Cada uno lucho por su lado, aunque Miguel y yo íbamos juntos contra Ernesto. Al final les sacamos ventaja. Imelda se abalanzó sobre Ernesto y le arrebató la foto. De repente la plataforma bajo sus pies comenzó a elevarse, llevándola al escenario. Todos subimos escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, el grande, el único! ¡Ernesto de la Cruz! – dijo la voz de presentación.  
\- ¡Sáquenla de ahí! - Ordenó Ernesto.

Algunos de seguridad comenzaron a subir los escalones para sacar a Imelda del escenario. A ella casi se le cae el micrófono, nos miró pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡Canta! –grité.  
\- ¡Canta!- se me unió Miguel.

 **(N/A: Buscar La LLorona - COCO | Letra (Español Latino) Full Version)**

" **Ay, de mi llorona…**  
 **Llorona… de azul celeste."**

Miguel fue por una guitarra para dársela a Héctor y que tocará.

" **Ay de mi llorona…**  
 **Llorona… de azul celeste."**

Comenzó a tener más confianza en el escenario y empezaba a cantar con más fuerza.

" **Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona.**  
 **No dejare de quererte…**  
 **¡No dejare de quererte!**

Vi que los guardias seguían yendo a por ella, por lo que agarré otro micrófono y salí a bailar y cantar con ella.

 **I: "Me subí al pino más alto llorona…**  
 **a ver si te divisaba"**  
 **S: "Me subí al pino más alto llorona…**  
 **a ver si te divisaba"**

 **I: "¡Como el pino era tierno llorona!**  
 **Al verme llorar, lloraba "**  
 **S: "¡Como el pino era tierno llorona!**  
 **Al verme llorar, lloraba "**

Ambas estábamos sonriendo, lo estábamos pasando realmente bien.

 **I: "La pena y la que no es pena llorona.**  
 **Todo es pena para mi"**  
 **S: "La pena y la que no es pena llorona.**  
 **Todo es pena para mi "**

 **I: "¡Ayer lloraba por verte llorona!**  
 **Hoy lloro porque te vi**  
 **S: ¡Ayer lloraba por verte llorona!**  
 **¡Hoy! lloro porque te vi"**

 **IyS: "Ay de mi llorona, llorona…**  
 **Llorona de azul celeste"**

Estábamos a punto de salir del escenario pero Ernesto nos agarró y comenzó a bailar con nosotras.

 **I,SyE: "Ay de mi llorona, llorona…**  
 **Llorona de azul celeste"**

 **Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona**  
 **No dejare de quererte…"**

Paramos de cantar por que estábamos intentando soltarnos de su agarre.

 **E: "Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona**  
 **No dejare de quererte.**

 **No dejare de quererte.**  
 **No dejare de quererte"**

Ambas nos miramos, Imelda le clavó el tacón en el zapato y yo di un pequeño salto para coger la foto.

 **Ay ay ay ay"**

Soltó un grito de dolor que para su suerte sonó como uno mariachi. Volvimos rápidamente con los chicos. Mamá Imelda saltó a los brazos de Héctor y preferimos interrumpir antes de que hicieran una escena.

\- Miguel, Sofía, os otorgo mi bendición, para ir a casa, poner nuestras fotos en la ofrenda y nunca más... – dijo mamá Imelda.  
\- Y nunca más... Volver a tocar música – dijo Miguelin apenado, yo le abrace por los hombros.  
\- Y nunca más, olvidéis lo mucho que vuestra familia os ama.-sonrió.  
\- Irán a casa - abrazó Héctor a Mamá Imelda.

Cuando Miguel estaba a punto de tomar el pétalo, Ernesto interrumpió.

\- ¡No irán a ninguna parte!

Agarró a Miguel de la chaqueta y lo tiró al otro lado.

\- ¡No! ¡Miguel!- grité.  
\- Trabajé muy duro Héctor, no puedo dejar que destruya todo.- dijo agarrando a mi hermano.  
\- ¡Es un niño vivo Ernesto!- dijo él.

Vi como Rosita y Victoria estaban encendiendo el equipo de cámaras.

\- ¡Es una amenaza! ¿Crees que los dejaré volver a la tierra de los vivos con tu foto? ¿Y conservar tu memoria con vida? ¡No!- sentenció.  
\- ¡Eres un cobarde!- le grité.  
\- ¡Yo soy Ernesto de la Cruz! ¡El mejor músico de todos los tiempos!- dijo acercándose a mi.  
\- ¡Héctor es el verdadero Músico! ¡Tú eres el hombre que lo asesinó y robó sus canciones!-dijo Miguel para apartarme de él.

Ernesto le agarró de la camiseta, elevándole del suelo.

\- Yo soy un hombre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para vivir mi momento, no importa que sea.- Después lanzó a Miguel al vacío.  
\- ¡Miguel!- grité desesperada.

Pepita salió disparada a por él, ahora solo podía rezar por que le haya salvado. Ernesto salió al escenario y poco después Pepita dejo a Miguel con nosotros. Salté rápidamente a abrazarle, Pepita se llevó por los aires a Ernesto y todo el público se puso a celebrarlo.

Héctor volvió a caer al suelo y nosotros nos acercamos.

\- ¡Héctor! La foto… no la tengo.- dijo Miguel tristemente.  
\- Descuida amigo, es…- volvió a caer, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.- Coco…

Imelda vino con nosotros y se arrodilló junto a su esposo.

\- ¡No! ¡Encontraremos la foto!- lloró Miguel.  
\- Casi amanece ya.- nos dijo la abuela.  
\- No, no, no, no te vayas. Te prometí que pondría tu foto en la ofrenda, te prometí que verías a Coco.- dijo llorando mi hermano.  
\- Se acabó nuestro tiempo amigo.- le dijo colocando su huesuda mano en su cara.  
\- No, no, no dejes que ella te olvide.

Espera… ¿olvidar? Creo que tengo una idea.

\- Solo quería decirle cuanto la ame…- Héctor sacó uno de los pétalos de Cempasúchil.- Tenéis nuestra bendición Miguel, Sofía…  
\- Sin condiciones.- terminó mamá Imelda.  
\- ¡No, papá Héctor! ¡Espera…!

No le dejé terminar, agarré su mano y toqué el pétalo. Miles de ellos nos envolvieron y todo desapareció.


	10. Capítulo 10: Recuérdame

Aparecimos de nuevo en el panteón de Ernesto de la Cruz, ya se había hecho de día y habíamos pasado la noche allí. Me levanté rápido y agarré la guitarra y a Miguel, salimos corriendo en dirección a casa.

\- ¡Eres tonta! ¡Quería estar con ellos! ¡Papá Héctor…!- me gritó.  
\- ¡Papá Héctor va a vivir, solo hay que hacerla recordar!

Entramos en el recinto familiar mientras papá, tío Berto y Abel nos perseguían. Fuimos a la habitación de mamá Coco pero la abuela nos detuvo.

\- ¿Dónde estuvisteis?  
\- Ahora no es momento abuela.- le dije mientras intentábamos pasar.  
\- Tenemos que ir con mamá Coco.- dijo mi hermano.  
\- ¡Que es eso!- dijo refiriéndose a la guitarra.

Intentó quitármela y nosotros aprovechamos para entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta. Mientras que Miguel hablaba con mamá Coco yo empujé la cómoda delante de la puerta para que así les costara mucho más entrar.

\- Por favor… si lo olvidas desaparecerá para siempre.  
\- Mamá Coco… es Héctor, tu papá.- le dije.

Llamaron a la puerta, no tardarían mucho en entrar.

\- Mira, esta era su guitarra. Él tocaba para ti.- dije con la guitarra en mano.  
\- Aquí está. Recuerda, tu papá… papá…- le dijo enseñándole la foto.- Mamá Coco, mira, no lo vayas a olvidar…

Nos miramos con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo conseguiríamos. Al final consiguieron abrir la puerta y nuestros padres entraron junto a la abuela. Ambos abrazamos a nuestros padres mientras llorábamos.

\- Creíamos que os perdíamos M'hijos.- nos dijo Ricardo.  
\- Perdónanos papá.- dije entre sollozos.  
\- Estamos juntos ahora.- nos dijo mamá.- Eso es lo que importa.  
\- No estamos todos.- dijo Miguel, aunque solo nosotros entendíamos.  
\- Niños, disculparos con vuestra mamá Coco.- nos dijo la abuela.

Nos separamos y fuimos juntos con mamá Coco. Miguel se tropezó con la guitarra y nos quedamos mirándonos. Era lo único que quedaba por probar, no había nada que perder.

\- Mamá Coco, tu papá… él quería que tuvieras esto.- le dijo Miguel.

Miguel comenzó a tocar la guitarra, la abuela intento pararnos pero papá la detuvo.

 **(N/A: Buscar Coco Recuerdame)**

 **S: "Recuérdame… hoy me tengo que ir mi amor"**  
 **M: "Recuérdame, no llores por favor"**  
 **SyM: "Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás.**  
 **A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar…**

 **Recuérdame, aunque tengo que emigrar."**

Mamá Coco comenzó a reaccionar y cantó con nosotros. Yo estaba llorando pero seguí cantando.

 **S,MyC: "Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar.**  
 **Ella con su triste canto te acompañará.**  
 **Hasta que en mis brazos tu estés, re..cuér…da…me…"**

Mamá Coco tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

\- Elena… ¿Qué tienes M'hija?- le preguntó débilmente a su hija.  
\- Nada mamá, no tengo nada.  
\- Mi papá me cantaba esa canción.- nos dijo a nosotros.  
\- Él te amaba mamá Coco, tu papá te amaba muchísimo.-le dijo Miguel.

Nos acarició a ambos la cara, nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Luego sacó de la cómoda una libreta, como la que yo tenía.

\- Conservé sus cartas, todas las que me escribió y…- nos enseñó un trozo de una foto, era la de Héctor.

Cogí la otra parte de la foto y las junté, lo habíamos conseguido.

-Papá era un músico… cuando yo era niña él y mamá cantaban las más bellas canciones.

Los dos la abrazamos.

* * *

 **Al año siguiente…**

 **MyS: "Dirás que es raro**  
 **Lo que me pasó**  
 **Parece que anoche**  
 **Te encontré en mis sueños**

 **Las palabras que dije**  
 **Se volvieron canción**  
 **Versos que tuyos son**  
 **Y el recuerdo nos dio**

 **Una melodía bella**  
 **Que el alma tocó**  
 **Con el ritmo que vibra**  
 **En nuestro interior**

 **Amor verdadero nos une por siempre**  
 **En el latido de mi corazón**  
 **Amor verdadero nos une por siempre**  
 **En el latido de mi corazón**

 **Ay, mi familia**  
 **Oiga mi gente**  
 **Canten a coro nuestra canción**

 **Amor verdadero, nos une por siempre**  
 **En el latido de mi corazón**

 **Ay, mi familia**  
 **Oiga mi gente**  
 **Canten a coro nuestra canción**

 **Amor verdadero nos une por siempre**  
 **En el latido de mi corazón**

 **Ay, mi familia**

 **Oiga mi gente**

 **Canten a coro nuestra canción**

 **Amor verdadero nos une por siempre**

 ** **En el latido de mi corazón"****


End file.
